


and from your lips

by Good0mens



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe cries in bed, M/M, Nicky has a Thing for it, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Overstimulation, Power Play, This is pure filth, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: "When Nicolo pushes himself up so he can meet Yusuf’s eye and perhaps get a hand around his cock, what he sees makes his hips and heart stutter.There are tears in Yusuf’s big eyes, welling up around the corners and gathering in his crow’s feet. Some have slipped free, and Yusuf is biting his own lip hard like he’s trying to hold it in.This is definitely new."Joe cries when he bottoms, and Nicky definitely, absolutely, totally doesn't get off on it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 70
Kudos: 395





	and from your lips

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my own [tumblr post](https://peachpitandpomegranate.tumblr.com/post/643424321755365376/ive-decided-im-writing-this-here-is-the-first)
> 
> Special thanks to rhubarbdreams (highsmith) and raedear for providing some excellent material and encouragement for this fic, as well as the other horny bastards on that post who wanted to see this one! I hope you enjoy!

The first time Yusuf cried while they had sex wasn’t the first time they had made love. It wasn’t even the first time he had Nicolo’s cock in him; _that_ had been a clumsy, frantic affair, with hot breaths and colliding foreheads and slippery hands, no less intimate for their eagerness to get their mouths on every inch of each other’s bodies.

No, the first time Yusuf cried during sex was when Nicolo finally had a chance to have Yusuf out on a real bed. They were freshly bathed, with nowhere to be for at least a few days, having already napped that afternoon. Nicolo planned on taking advantage of every minute he had in order to shower his lover with all the affection he deserved.

He’s opened up Yusuf on three oiled fingers, taking his time because _unlike_ Nico, Yusuf prefers decadent amounts of foreplay. Nicolo might just be pushing even Yusuf’s limits though, as he teases his pinkie finger alongside the other three, and finds he could easily slip it right in with how relaxed and open he’s gotten his lover. He wants to take his time, though; wants to appreciate every hitched breath as Yusuf opens his legs a little wider in a silent plead for _more._

His silence doesn’t last long though, and when Nico glances up at Yusuf, the man lets out a whine.

“Nicolo, you’re killing me,” Yusuf half-laughs, half-groans when the pads of Nicolo’s fingers brush over his prostate.

The laughter isn’t new; being like this, exposed and vulnerable for Nicolo, always tends to elevate Yusuf’s emotions until they sit just below the surface. He’s a livewire of feeling, easily provoked with the slightest prodding on Nicolo’s end. He loves it, loves having a partner who is so _responsive,_ all too eager to show his appreciation for Nicolo’s hands and mouth and cock.

Nicolo grins, “I think you know if I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.”

This _is_ new, the easiness with which they can joke about their unfortunate meeting. A handful of years ago, Nico wouldn’t dream of bringing it up, too drenched in guilt and bad blood to even consider joking about killing one another. Yusuf, too, would have recoiled or bitten back at this kind of humour.

Now though, he lets out a long-suffering sigh, perhaps the most put-upon a man can make himself sound with the fingers of another man up his ass. Nicolo retaliates by crooking his fingers again just so, and his sigh is cut off by a wanton moan.

“Please, _Nico_ , I need you,” Yusuf begs, his voice tight and wavering slightly. Perhaps Nicolo _did_ take too long to open him up.

Dutifully, Nicolo slips his fingers out and slides further up Yusuf’s body, kissing his open mouth, running his hands down his lover’s flank – _and when did Yusuf start trembling?_

“I’ve got you,” Nicolo assures him, and he hopes Yusuf hears it for the enduring promise it is.

It’s stupidly easy for him to get his cock inside Yusuf after he gets a slick hand around himself to guide it inside. The head catches on his rim for barely a second before it pops in, and the reaction from Yusuf is immediate and visceral: he throws his head back with groan that stutters on a gurgling laugh of relief as Nicolo continues to sink his cock inside.

His eyes are wide like he can’t believe Nicolo is in him, that he’s taken all of Nicolo inside. Nicolo bites his own lip around a moan at Yusuf’s tight fluttering heat. He normally takes a few moments to let them both settle into the feeling, so Yusuf can get used to him, but his lover is so keyed up that his clenched calves, wrapped around Nicolo’s waist, are already trying to get him in impossibly deeper. When Yusuf clenches around Nicolo unexpectedly, he snaps his hips inward on instinct.

The sound that rips from Yusuf’s throat is unlike anything Nico has ever heard. A wounded, punched out cry that goes straight to Nicolo’s cock. He searches Yusuf’s face for any signs that he’s hurt him, but Yusuf’s eyes are pinched shut. When he goes to pull out, concern edging into his arousal, Yusuf shakes his head and yanks him in closer by his shoulder blades until Nicolo’s face is buried in Yusuf’s neck.

Nicolo’s brows draw together in concentration; he repeats the movement, a little harder this time, and Yusuf cries out again. Again and again he does it, drawing himself out further each time until he’s pounding that spot inside Yusuf with no reprieve.

He can feel Yusuf’s hard cock bobbing up against his own navel as he moves over Yusuf’s body, and Yusuf hasn’t stopped making noise, babbling hitched hiccups of gasps and moans that urge him on.

“ _Hn- Nicolo_ ,” Yusuf croaks, voice thick and wet.

When Nicolo pushes himself up so he can meet Yusuf’s eye and perhaps get a hand around his cock, what he sees makes his hips and heart stutter.

There are tears in Yusuf’s big eyes, welling up around the corners and gathering in his crow’s feet. Some have slipped free, and Yusuf is biting his own lip hard like he’s trying to hold it in.

This is _definitely_ new.

“ _Oh,_ Yusuf,” Nicolo murmurs consolingly, heart hurting at the prospect of his lover upset, slowing his movements to a stop, “my love, what’s wrong? Is it too much? Do you need to stop?”

Yusuf shakes his head, seemingly unable to find his words.. Nicolo doesn’t start up again, but he doesn’t pull out either. He waits for Yusuf to get his breathing under control, hands rubbing Yusuf’s biceps.

“Please keep going, i-it’s too much, but-” Yusuf cuts himself off with a shiver, and Nicolo thinks he understands.

“Okay, _tesoro._ I’ll keep going,” Nicolo assures him gently, and Yusuf seems to relax a little at that.

He starts up again, the same rhythm as before, those hard deep thrusts that Yusuf was asking for. Yusuf’s cock is leaking at this point, despite the tears and gasping noises he’s making, like he can’t get enough air in his lungs to make noise. It’s alarmingly attractive somehow, but Nicolo can’t help but offer his lover some words to comfort him.

“You are so beautiful, Yusuf, look at how well you give yourself to me,” Nicolo whispers, as one particular thrust knocks the breath out of Yusuf.

“I love you like this,” Nico continues, somewhat mindlessly, as he chases his own pleasure, “love how easy you are, so open for me, _oh,_ Yusuf-”

It seems to be the breaking point for Yusuf, who lets out a small, choked sound, lips curling into a sob as he seizes up everywhere and comes untouched (another new, tantalising revelation), spilling over himself. Nicolo can’t help but follow after that display, leaning down to muffle his own groan against Yusuf’s mouth.

When he has the mental faculties to lift himself up enough and look at Yusuf, those teary eyes blink indolently up at him before Yusuf’s face splits into a smile, and Nicolo is _done for._

* * *

It’s taken a few centuries, but Nicky thinks he’s got this down to a science. He’s not sure what he loves more: the teary, whiny cries Joe makes when Nicky doesn’t give him what he needs, the choked sobs he lets out when Nicky _finally_ gives in and fucks him into the mattress, or the wailing he does when Nicky stops just before he comes.

It’s the first one he’s got Joe up to now, hands gripping Joe’s hips as he keeps him still in Nicky’s lap. Joe is a hot, velvet pressure around his cock, but Nicky won’t move just yet. Not with the whining and squirming Joe is doing, already trying to get more. Joe is a mess on top of him, delirious and watery, trembling arms wrapped around Nicolo’s neck, his hands sunk into Nicky’s hair. Nicky turns to nip Joe’s flexed bicep, inhaling his scent to calm himself down.

Of course, this is all for Joe. Because _Joe_ likes it. Not because Nicky has developed a fetish for Joe weeping in bed, or anything.

Joe emits a small noise from his throat, and Nicky tuts consolingly.

“Shh, there’s no need to cry about it,” Nicky says, dripping with condescension, because he knows Joe adores it.

Right on cue, Joe lets out another helpless keen. Nicky looks up at him; the curls hanging over his forehead, the frustrated tears building in his eyes because Nicky had spent a truly ridiculous amount of time opening him up, and Joe had wrongly assumed that once he got Nicky in him, things would begin to move along.

Nicky swallows the urge to do just that and continues, “You know I’ll give you what you need.”

He shifts, lifting Joe off his cock slightly so he can position Joe to lie back on the mattress. He slips back inside as he lifts Joe’s legs upward, sinking all the way to the hilt. Nicky bites his lip to stifle another groan and wraps one arm around both of Joe’s legs, keeping them still as he sets up a punishing rhythm.

Joe’s cock looks like it’s _aching_ , swollen and dark; Nicky knows exactly how much it takes for Joe to come untouched, and he’s not about to give it to him. At least, not yet.

“Look at you,” he coos, “Crying on my cock. You _love_ this, don’t you? Are you close?”

A jerky nod, followed by: “Please, _Nicky_ ,” and one of Joe’s hands come down in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure building in his cock.

Nicky bats it away and responds, “That’s too bad, my love.”

And _this_ , Nicky thinks as Joe’s eyes well up with frustrated tears, this is possibly the most beautiful sight he has had the privilege of seeing in all of his years. Joe’s hand goes to his mouth, biting a knuckle to contain himself - which just won’t do.

Nicky picks up the pace, delivering short, aborted movements into Joe until one of them makes Joe squeeze his eyes shut around a sob. _There we go._

“You can try to stifle those desperate cries, habibi, but I’ll have you wailing for me in no time,” Nicky teases, zeroing in on that spot in a dirty grind, hands gripping onto Joe’s legs so he has no leverage, his only option to take what Nicky gives him.

“I don’t know why you’re trying to stop it. We both know you’re going to lose it any second now,” he smirks, punctuating the last few words with three sharp thrusts that directly brush over Joe’s prostate.

That’s all it takes for Joe to lock up everywhere, his mouth an _‘o’_ shape of relief as he comes, shivering and panting below Nicky.

“Oh, fuck, Nicky, _shit, oh_ -” Joe babbles, breathless. He’s let go of a few tears, but he’s nowhere near where Nicky knows he can get him to.

When Nicky swivels his hips to remind Joe that _they’re not done_ , Joe’s hips jerk upward and he lets out a small _uhn_ sound, abused prostate too sensitive so soon after orgasming.

“I think you’ve got more for me than that, Joe,” Nicky murmurs, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the tight clench of Joe around him.

Nicky reaches blindly around the bed for the object he’d placed there earlier, while Joe was distracted getting fingered within an inch of his life. The 21st century has brought about many perks, but one of Nicky’s favourites are definitely battery-powered bullet vibrators.

Joe’s moist eyes widen as soon as he spots it, and Nicky’s mouth and cock twitches.

“Nicky-”

He cuts himself off with a whimper when Nicky presses the bottom at the base of the small toy, feeling it come to life between his fingers. His other arm lets go of Joe’s legs, and he swallows his own moan when they drop open further on the sheets, trembling and twitching.

“What do you do if it gets too much?” Nicky prods, running the vibrator down Joe’s chest in a torturous tease. A verbal safeword is no good when Joe gets like this.

Joe swallows, and Nicky follows the bob of his throat with his gaze before flicking it up to Joe’s face. When he snaps his fingers twice, Nicky rewards him by pressing the vibrator just underneath Joe’s frenulum, right where he’s most sensitive.

Joe _wails,_ shaking his head desperately, but Nicky pays him no mind, using his free hand to keep Joe’s hips from jerking away from the insistent pressure of the vibrations going down his cock. He starts nailing his prostate with practiced precision, ignoring the tension in his legs and the cramp in his hand.

Joe is blubbering, tears streaking down his face as he claws the sheets beside his head. Overstimulated, overwhelmed - just how Nicky likes him.

“You know, you put up such a fuss, my love, but we both know that this is where you belong. On my cock, taking what I give you,” Nicky comments, keeping his voice as detachedly amused as he can make it when he’s got the love of his life in utter ruins in his arms.

In reality he’s a breathy mess, panting and sweating with the exertion of holding his orgasm at bay. It’s difficult, what with the loud, unashamed, _filthy_ noises that Joe makes as he writhes and chokes on his own tears.

“If only you could see yourself. You’re a _mess_ , Joe, come all over you already, working yourself up again for a second time, drenching that pillow with your tears.”

Joe’s eyes are screwed shut now, wracked sobs escaping his chest, but he’s being good _, so good_ , keeping his hands to himself. Even now, he’s lifting his hips up into Nicky’s thrusts.

“And look, you’re still asking for more of me, your greedy hole can’t wait for me to fill you up every time I pull out. I should keep you plugged up all the time, strap this vibrator to your cock and watch you cry and come all over yourself, again and again, and still beg me for more.”

Joe _screams,_ a half-shout of delirious pleasure that cuts itself off as his cock twitches into another orgasm, a pathetic amount of come dribbling out as Joe’s whole body arches up into the feeling.

Nicky drops the vibrator and grabs onto Joe’s hips.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, so good for me-” Nicky groans, as he ruts himself into Joe until he spills too, shuddering as he pulses inside of Joe’s heat.

He collapses onto Joe, both of them breathing heavily, heartbeats rabbiting against each other’s chests where they lie together. He hears and feels Joe sniffle, still calming down from his hysterics, and Nicky’s heart clenches fondly.

He drags himself up and grabs the box of tissues on their nightstand, holding them out for Joe to take one and blow his nose. It should be gross, but Nicky can’t help but stare at him, unbearably fond and in love.

What comes out of his mouth is a teasing, “You done?” with a signature raise of his brows.

Joe laughs, warning him, “If I get hard again this quickly, I might die.”

Nicky snorts, mostly because _that isn’t true_ and they both know it. He considers, briefly, proving him wrong, before ultimately deciding to settle back into Joe’s side. He brushes a stray curl from Joe’s forehead, and smiles.

There aren’t too many new things anymore, not after all this time. But Nicky will keep happily re-treading these well-loved paths with Joe, for another 900 years, for an eternity longer, and know he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment and feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://peachpitandpomegranate.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
